Truth, Part 2
Truth Part 2 is the 22nd and final episode of Season 2, the second episode of the two part Season 2 finale and also the 44th episode overall. Summary The second season of Revenge culminates in a special two-hour finale event with two back-to-back episodes filled with high octane and life changing moments. In the emotional second hour, "Truth, Part Two", the devastation leads to a heartbreaking death that will send shockwaves down the shoreline and force Emily to take a hard look at the truth and the path of revenge she has embarked on. Recap Revenge 222: Truth, Part Two The fallout of the explosion that destroyed several floors in the Grayson Global building throws the street below into chaos. Emily rushes into the building to look for Jack while Nolan heads back to his office to track his phone. Conrad takes control at the scene declaring to the cameras that he and his campaign workers are the first responders to this crisis. Inside the building, Emily’s sees the legs of an injured man. She’s pulled away by firefighters before she can see if it’s Jack. It’s not. He’s safe at Nolan’s office. He got the message to get out of the building. Now Jack wants to know how Nolan knew the building he was in was set to explode. Nolan gives the 411 about the Fa1c0n and the terrorists that are behind all this. Jack believes Ashley set him up. He smashes his phone so that everyone will think he’s dead. Emily is relieved to learn Jack is alive. She has to stop him before he does anything rash. Jack tracks down Ashley, but realizes that Conrad is the one who lured him into the building. That means he knew the explosion was coming. Daniel tries to pin the bombing on Aiden, who flees the scene before he can be captured. As for the man who Emily saw in the offices, he’s wheeled out on a stretcher. Charlotte is horrified to see that it’s Declan. He’s in bad shape. Jack needs to sneak into the hospital to see Declan without tipping his hand that he’s still alive. He’s forced to rely on Emily to help him accomplish this. He appreciates that she’s going to such extremes to help him. Jack wears a doctor’s disguise to sneak in to see his brother. Declan is awake and responsive. He agrees to get as far away from the Graysons as possible once he’s better. It’ll be hard to leave especially now that the girl he loves is pregnant. Declan puts on a brave face when Charlotte visits him. He says he’s going to be okay, but the look on his face after she leaves suggests otherwise. Nolan learns that there’s a race to find a way to repair Dec’s heart. Aiden asks Emily one last time to run away with him from all this revenge. That’s not going to happen. He presents her with a key to a distant villa they talked about in the past just in case she ever changes her mind. He kisses her goodbye. Emily’s sadness over his departure is short-lived once she learns Jack may be going after the Graysons. Speaking of the First Family of the Hamptons, Daniel realizes that his father knew the explosion was coming. Conrad says he had no choice but to play along with the Initiative’s plan. The only thing he could do was minimize the damage. Emily sees on the news that Aiden has been arrested. He’s being charged with being the mastermind behind the cyber-attacks on New York and blowing up the offices of Grayson Global. Daniel lets his mother know that his father is the actual culprit of the bombing. Victoria believes her husband has been with the Initiative all along. Conrad corrects her. He says there’s never really been an Initiative. It’s just a bunch of savvy business people who profit from disasters. Helen Crowley tipped him off about what was coming so he could also profit. Victoria is disgusted by this, but Conrad still expects her to join him on stage for his election victory speech. Jack sneaks into the hospital again to see Declan but finds only Nolan in his room. He learns that his brother’s artery burst. Declan left a video message saying how much he loves Jack, who loses control when he realizes that his little brother is gone forever. Nolan relays the news to Emily. Jack is going after Conrad, but he first runs into Victoria. He pulls a gun on her, but doesn’t squeeze the trigger. He wants her to live a long, tortured life. He doesn’t have the same wish for her husband. Aiden is surprised to learn that the feds are dropping all charges against him. They’ve had a shift in the investigation. Aiden confronts Daniel advising him to let Emily go. The two of them get into a brawl with Aiden getting the upper hand. He offers Daniel a second chance having no idea that the man he just beat up is eyeing a gun that’s fallen to the floor. Nolan has no idea what’s happening when the feds storm his office. He’s placed under arrest for crimes against his country. Nolan tries to let the authorities know that the Fa1c0n is the one who unleashed his Carrion program. She works for the Initiative. They are the ones who stole Carrion and killed his girlfriend, Padma. The feds don’t buy it. They show Nolan a video where Padma fingers him as the blind disciple of David Clarke. She says he’s the evil mastermind who has the power to execute his judgment on the rest of the world. She claims that Nolan Ross IS the Initiative. Conrad is projected as the winner in the race for governor of New York. Ashley lets Emily know that she gave Jack a pass to get into his victory party. She thought he was coming to hear her play the Nate Ryan tape. In truth, Jack is there for a much more fatal type of revenge. Emily needs Conrad to stay off the stage until she tracks down Jack. Ashley is willing to help run interference until she sees her boss’s total lack of remorse over Declan’s death. She’s fine with letting whatever bad fate is headed Conrad’s way play out in front of the world. Daniel arrives just before Conrad is to take the stage. He needs to borrow a shirt from his dad as he’s hiding the fact that the one he’s wearing is stained with blood. Conrad takes the stage without his wife by his side. Victoria is at home being surprised by an unexpected visitor, her long lost son Patrick. As Conrad launches into his victory speech, Emily spots Jack in the rafters. She rushes to him. Jack wears a steely look on his face as he pulls out a gun. He takes aim at Conrad. Emily reaches him before he pulls the trigger. She lets him know that it’s her choices that have led him to this desperate moment. Emily asks Jack to look at her before revealing she’s the real Amanda Clarke. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *Cary Hiroyuki Tagawa as Satoshi Takeda (corpse only) *Falk Hentschel as IT tech/Gregor Hoffman *Louis Hertham as Agent Gentry *Larry Sulivan as Dr.Norton *Dilshad Vadsaria as Padma Lahari Uncredited *James Tupper as David Clarke *Wendy Crewson as Helen Crowley *Emily Alyn Lind as Young Amanda Clarke *Nicholas Stargel as Young Jack Porter Co-Starring Cast *Brian Lally as security guard #1 *Guy Nardulli as security guard # 2 *Donna Rusch as newscaster # 1 *Bill Seward as newscaster #2 *Marc Istook as newscaster #3 *Stephanie Maura Sanchez as News Anchor *Milby Barron as Reporter *Charles Carpenter as Fireman #1 *David Lim as Fireman #2 *Barry Levy as Security Guard Quotes Nolan: Jack I trust Emily with my life. So did Amanda. It's time you did too. Declan: Nolan, if I don't make it, Jack is going to need you more than ever. Nolan: I'll always be there for Jack. But you, Declan, you're not going anywhere Victoria to Emily: Whatever your reasons for marrying him, you'll never convince me it's for love. And by and by, you will grow tired of perpetuating this charade until one morning you'll wake up hollow with regret and misery to fill your days. Aiden: I hope you get what you're looking for, Amanda. No one deserves it more than you. Goodbye . Jack: Emily, go away. This has nothing to do with you. Emily: It has everything to do with me. If I had only left you alone from the beginning, none of this would be happening. Don't throw your life away because of the choices that I've made. Jack: What choices? What are you talking about? Emily: Jack, look at me. Jack: of young Amanda Emily: Deep down inside you've always known the truth. Jack: who Emily really is Emily: I'm Amanda Clarke. Soundtrack : Check out Season 2 Soundtrack's main article: Season 2 Soundtrack Gallery Pictures Truth Part 2_1.jpg|Emily Hugs Daniel Truth Part 2_2.jpg|Aiden Confronts Daniel Truth Part 2_3.jpg|Daniel Fights Aiden Truth Part 2_4.jpg|Daniel Yells at Aiden Truth Part 2_5.jpg|Daniel Talks to Ashley Truth Part 2_6.jpg|Daniel and Ashley Look Up Truth Part 2_7.jpg|Ashley Watches Reporters Interview Conrad Truth Part 2_8.jpg|Reporters Interview Conrad Truth Part 2_9.jpg|Daniel and Conrad Look Upset Truth Part 2_10.jpg|Daniel Grabs a Police Officer Truth Part 2_11.jpg|Victoria Looks Serious Truth Part 2_12.jpg|Conrad Prepares For His Speech Truth Part 2_13.jpg|Conrad Talks to Ashley Truth Part 2_14.jpg|Ashley Smiles at Conrad Truth Part 2_15.jpg|Daniel Has Blood on His Sleeve Truth Part 2_16.jpg|Conrad Addresses the Crowd Truth Part 2_17.jpg|Conrad Talks to His Supporters Truth Part 2_18.jpg|Emily Looks Concerned Truth Part 2_19.jpg|Conrad Gives an Impassioned Speech Truth Part 2_20.jpg|Emily Talks to Ashley Truth Part 2_21.jpg|Emily Looks Serious Trivia *Emily Thorne will face an “enormous betrayal”; Aiden Mathis is the traitor. Revenge Season 2 Finale Spoiler: Emily Thorne Will Face an “Enormous Betrayal”, Wetpaint, February 28, 2013 *Declan Porter dies in this episode *Emily reveals to Jack she is Amanda Clarke *Patrick Harper briefly appears as an adult in this episode *Conrad Grayson wins the seat of governor and it is revealed he became an Americon Initiative member after Helen Crowley bailed him out of jail for the murder of Gordon Murphy *Emily VanCamp's 27th birthday was on the same day as this epsiode. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Upcoming episodes Category:Season Finales